The Descision
by Lu78
Summary: A challenge fic I wrote a while ago. Please let me know what you think.


Challenge Fic For OCOH - May

Conversation to take place between two non-Carby characters about Carby and them to overhear and discuss.

The Decision - By Lu.

Chuny walked up to the linen cupboard to help Lydia take and inventory. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" Lydia retorted, pulling a pile of linens from the shelf.

"Doctor Carter and the new girlfriend." Chuny stated plainly. She made a slight face as she said so.

"Oh, you mean the ever happy Kem." Lydia snorted. Chuny nodded, taking another pile of sheets from the shelf. "In three word's; she's not Abby."

"I know exactly what you are talking about. I spoke to her for all of three minutes and she is so fake and false. Our Abby is genuine."

"I know, did you see Abby's face." Lydia commented. "I have to admit in all my years of working in the hospital I have never seen anyone put on such a brave face. You could see how disheartened she was. She looked shattered."

"Yeah, but you know that she'll keep it all inside. She's never been one to let her feelings be known." Chuny mentioned as she wrote numbers on the paper in front of her. "Remember back to when her mom showed up here the first time. No one knew what she had gone through as a child or who this person was. I felt so sorry for her that day but today I feel so much more for her." Chuny placed the linens back on the shelf taking another pile down.

"Yeah, she just needs to let people in. The night she was attacked she was so strong. I have never seen anyone fight their feelings when something like that happens. She was hurting in such a way that no-one could help her. I also remember Carter's face that night. He stood like a little lost puppy outside her exam room just watching as she lay there. I think that was the first night I realised he was in love with her." Lydia was standing with a pile of linen s in her arms looking to the ceiling remembering back.

"Lydia, remember when Carter first started in the ER, how wet behind the ears he was. We have watched that guy grow up. The only time I remember him being totally grown up was when Abby was around him. She brought something out in him that made him be a better person."

The two continued counting linens in silence for a few minutes before Haleh came up. "Chuny, you're patient is looking for you. Weaver asked me to take over for you." Haleh spoke, taking the paper from Chuny's hand.

"Let me know what you two talk about okay." Chuny said as she walked off down the hallway.

"What does she mean?" Haleh asked Lydia.

"We were discussing Carter, Abby and Kem."

"Oh God did you see Abby's face when he walked in with her? I wanted to walk across to her and take her in my arms. I have never seen anyone wanting to cry as much as she did at that moment."

"Yeah, Chuny and I were thinking back to all the times when the two of them have gone through bad times."

"What about all the good times though? Their faces after they came back from their break after lockdown. They were both so happy. I don't think I had ever seen Abby as happy as she was then. I have a confession to make. I saw them together during that break. They didn't see me but I saw them."

"Where?" Lydia asked intrigued.

"There were walking through Grant Park, his arm draped around her shoulder, hers around his waist. They looked like they had been together forever. Now to look at them, how could he just go and break her heart like that. I swear to God, I'll kill him if he ever hurts her again."

"Haleh, I have only one thing to say." Lydia started as she placed her last pile of linens back on the shelf. "He is one confused guy."

"What do you mean?" Haleh asked, confused.

"Everyone else noticed Abby's face, didn't you see his. The look of love in his eye when he saw her for the first time was so intense. It certainly wasn't there when he looked at Kem. He needs to sort himself out for everyone's sake." They finished their count and walked off.

The door to the on call room opened just after the two nurses left. Abby looked down the hall after her friends. She was supposed to be sleeping but as soon as she heard her name at the beginning of the conversation she couldn't sleep. She wondered if what Lydia said was true. She knew she had to find out.

"Sam, I'll be back by four." Abby called to her new friend standing at the admit desk.

"Sure." Sam replied watching Abby run from the building. She was a little worried about her. She had heard the stories about Abby and Carter, and even she knew by the look on Abby's face when he first showed up how hurt she was.

Knocking the door to the mansion, Abby became nervous all of a sudden. The door opened to reveal Algiers. "Miss Lockhart, how wonderful to see you." The friendly butler welcomed her in, taking her coat for her.

"Is John about?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you go and wait in the library, I'll get him for you."

Abby nodded in thanks as she headed for the huge room behind her. She had only been standing for a few minutes when the door reopened. "Abby, what are you doing here?" John's voice sounded a little angry.

"I'm here for the truth." Abby looked at him. She could see he was confused. "John, you left me all those months ago after telling me we had a chance. Now you come back, with a pregnant girlfriend. What am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know. Think what you like." He answered. Rubbing his chin he started to talk again. "Abby, I never meant for any of this to happen. I honestly thought you and I had a chance but then I met Kem. Things I suppose happened, when I didn't want them to happen but in a way I did want them to happen. I know I sound mad, in my head it doesn't even sound right. Abby, I don't know what to do?"

"Do you still love me? If you do, why are you putting me through this?" Abby asked, sounding ready to cry.

"Putting you through what?" John asked reaching out for her.

"All of this. John I love you with all my heart but right now it's breaking like I never knew was possible. So you make the choice. Her or me. If you choose her then I'll leave Chicago and you'll never have to see me again, but choose me and I promise you I can make it work."

"Abby, I do love you but she's having my child."

"Then, that's your decision." Tears began to fall down Abby's cheek. "Good-bye John. I was nice knowing you." Abby kissed his cheek before running from the house, leaving a bewildered John and her coat behind.

A.N - Now that the challenge is over and I have finally posted this on here I may continue it with more chapters. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
